Soku Soku no Mi
The Soku Soku no Mi '''is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that enables the user the ability to move at extreme speeds, thus making the user a '''Fast Human (速い人間 Hayai Ningen). "Soku" originates from the word "Sokudo" which means velocity in Japanese. In translation, it is called the Speed-Speed Fruit. It was originally held captive by bandits but force fed to series protaganist Jonathan D. Swift. Originally, it was stolen Appearance --- Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Swift, is that the person's body is gifted the ability to move at extremely high speeds. The user's devil fruit-enhanced body also allows the user to survive falls from heights and collisions that would kill a normal person, an ability which can be further reinforced with the application of Busoshoku Haki. Thanks to Swift's fighting style, the fruit has consistently proven itself a formidable, versatile, and unpredictable devil fruit. The user's ability to move at these speeds has not only makes him immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows him to create devastating blows at high speeds. Moving swiftly allows the user to drastically increase the power of close-up attacks, turning it into a devastating force. Combined with Haki, his power is increased even more. Owing his speed to his metobolism, the user can quickly process poisons and alcohol before their affects can damage the body, making them immune to such attacks. By training his abilities, Swift has found ways to increase his fighting abilities, such as superheating his hands to cauterize his own wounds and stop bleeding and to speed up his heart, allowing his blood to become faster and strong, at the cost of injuring his body. Furthermore, with the application of Haki, his speeds can allow him to spontaneously combust without harming himself and mixing fire into his fighting style. The fruit enables all parts of the body to become faster and strong, including metabolism. As such, Swift's body can become starved of energy to the point of near death if he overuses it, allowing Swift a bigger appetite than other members of the crew. Despite all these advantages Swift is enabled from his fruit, he can however still be hurt by cutting or stabbing attacks, as well as non-physical attacks such as fire or ice. One major risk is that he is vulnerable when moving at great speeds, as being stopped suddenly can devastate his body. Swift has also shown a basic ability of moving in mid-air, by crotching and building energy Swift can launch himself into the air giving Swift an array of mid-air and jumping attacks that would normally become disadvantages and leave them vulnerable. Swift, of course, also suffers the same weaknesses to water and Seastone, as other Devil Fruit users. However, Swift appears to have found a way to bypass his water weakness by moving a speeds which allow him to supposedly "skip" on water, but only as long as he keeps pace, failing to do so will drain him and he will drown. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Swift in numerous ways. These range from merely moving from one place to another recklessly, attacking enemies, or even destroying whole structures. He has developed a particular series of combat methods as time has passed, most prominent his "Overdrive Mach Five" and "Overdrive Mach 10" forms, allowing him not only the ability to move much quicker than normal, but also granting him immense strength in combat. After the timeskip, he further developed his skips in Haki in conjunction with the fruit's power. Later, Swift developed a form known as "Overdrive Mach 100" Swift, however, does not only use his abilities for battle. When with his crew or partying with others, Swift tends to use his speed for pranks, jokes, and the joy of others, such as pantsing people from across the room. Often, throughout the series however, Swift appears very lazy or tired, sleeping many hours of the day. He also uses it for transportation purposes, a primary example being his "Soku Soku no Launch" which he gets into a jogging and leaps great distances. History --- Trivia * --- Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:UndeadHero Category:Rukiryo